Forsaken
by wrongnotes
Summary: Winry was the only thing that anchored him to his sanity. Her will to fight, her motivation for a cure, all of it. In a world with no hope, she seemed to emit it, and Ed couldn't get enough of her. It had been months since then, and with Riza bleeding out in front of him, Winry's message still rang true. He would keep fighting, no matter what. The Last of Us: Left Behind AU. Edwin.


Blood.

It was everywhere; crusted between the crevices of his fingernails and coated on his scalp, he wore it like a part of his very skin. It was hard to remember a time when he _wasn't_ covered in blood, and though some wore it like a trophy of their kills, he couldn't stand the sight of it. It was a reminder of everything wrong with the world, as both the infected and the ordinary donned the same red hue. They each held the same evil in his eyes, though killing something that was already dead carried much less weight than those who deserved their deaths. Or maybe they didn't; he didn't have the energy to consider it anymore.

This time, however, felt far worse. Edward wore the blood of his comrade. A woman he regarded with mixed feelings, but trusted all the same. Her motivations confused him, as well as her concern for his safety. Anyone else would've thrown him to his death unless they had an alternative motive, but she hadn't. Ed felt the need to protect her, he owed her _that_ much for everything she had done. He saved those instincts for a special few that deserved it, and hell, she deserved it more than anyone he had ever known. Well, besides _her._ It was almost nostalgic, the way he was holding his hands over a wound in the very same place he had before.

"Stay with me Riza… c'mon, you're gonna be fine," Ed reassured, more to himself than her. He tore his coat from his shoulders to form a makeshift bandage, tenderly wrapping it around her midsection. Supplies were scarce these days, and he held onto every item like it was one of his valuables. He seldom had proper first aid, and Riza desperately needed it.

He wiped his brow and observed his surroundings, frowning at their familiarity. From the instant Ed had dragged her half-conscious body into the abandoned mall, he wanted to turn on his heel to take her somewhere else. If the situation wasn't so dire, he would've.

The amount of blood flowing out of her stomach lessened, and only then did he stand to gather his belongings, however few they were.

"I'll be back soon, don't worry. Just getting some things to stitch you up with." Ed pulled his remaining jacket tighter around his torso, hoping his lack of winter clothing wouldn't give him hypothermia. That'd be one pathetic way to die, in a world like this.

It was only when he left the small store that he was able to fully take in what had become of the mall. The overgrowth mocked him with its cruel telling of what time had done to the place, of what it'd done to _him._ The surroundings were familiar yet foreign, and what remained crumbled at the slightest touch. Signs for sales long gone proudly displayed how the world had once been. It was a world he didn't know.

Even as a child, things were too shattered to make meaning of. The fragmented shards of normality were all he knew, and the small moments of happiness his life held were cherished at every breath.

There had been two moments in his life were he thought everything might end up okay. One was the short time he travelled with Riza and Roy, and he thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ they'd be able to form some semblance of a family. A fucked up one at that, but _something._ Even though it hadn't been long, he had seen the connection the two had with one another and the unbreakable bond they shared. Riza did a good job of hiding just how broken she was inside, and Ed knew the feeling just as well.

That led to the other moment. The one that turned him into the ruthless killer he was now, though only fifteen. Along with the death of his own parents, it had hardened his heart into an unbreakable steel; a survivor's heart.

He could still remember the way her blonde locks trailed behind her as she led him through this very mall; her smile beaming like a ray of sunshine.

Ducking under another rolling gate with a knife held defensively at his side, Ed desperately tried to remember that smile.

* * *

"Come on, Ed! Don't you wanna have fun for one night? Just one?" Winry pleaded, pulling at his arm while he stubbornly whipped his head to one side.

"You know it's dangerous, Win. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if something were to happen," Ed said. "Besides, I promised I'd watch over you. The best way to do that is to stay put."

Winry rolled her eyes. "That's _hardly_ the Ed I know. What happened to the times when _you_ were the one dragging me outside to explore? You very well know I can hold my own just as well as you can, if not better."

Ed's countenance darkened, eyes lined with creases far beyond his years. "I can't trust myself after Nina. You know that."

Winry frowned, letting herself plop down at his side. "You know I won't make you do anything, but you can't keep blaming yourself for that. It wasn't your fault." She let out a heartless chuckle. "It's the world's fault things are so messed up, all we can do is live in it. And as I've heard you say before," she paused to watch Ed's mouth raise into a smile, "'I'll be damned if I let some brainless assholes ruin my day before I ruin theirs.'"

"How am I supposed to say no to that?" Ed chuckled. "I can't believe I said that. I mean, I wasn't _wrong,_ but damn am I aggressive."

"And you're discovering that now?"

"Ha ha. Now if you _insist,_ I know a pretty sweet place that we could chill for the night. Found it a few days ago, actually."

Winry pulled him to his feet. "That's more like it! I was getting tired of seeing you mope around all the time, it really doesn't suit you."

"And what would you know? It's not like you see me that often anyways," Ed said. "Half the time you're out working on who knows what, tryin' to save the world or something."

Ed began to lead the way, leaving Winry jogging behind him to keep up.

"I very well _could_ save it, or some people at least. I'll do everything I can to help, even if it only benefits few."

Ed strode forward a bit faster, scowling. "I'm just worried it won't work out. People are greedy as hell, and if they find out what you're doing, you could easily be swarmed. It'd be like the food rations but ten times worse."

They turned away from the small bunker they resided in, holding not much more than a couple beds and enough to keep them alive. It was compact and dirty, but it was home.

"That doesn't stop you from giving as much as you get. Don't think I didn't see you handing out your rations to a couple of kids the other day, I'm not stupid," Winry snarked.

"That's… different. I'm only trying to make things better, not completely flip 'em around. What if your 'cure' just causes more chaos... more death?"

"Then that's a risk I'm willing to take. I just know that _someone_ out there has to be immune, the circumstances of the virus show that it's possible. If I can find someone like that, maybe I could stop all of this from happening. It'd be worth it if it meant nobody else would have to suffer, and I _know_ deep down you agree with me."

Ed's scowl deepened, more so at her truthful accusation than her proposition. He had once wanted to fix things just as badly - his ambition nearly skyrocketing with every bogus plan he told himself. He had been more optimistic, more desperate to see the future they had all dreamed of since the outbreak.

But he had seen the infection's affects firsthand. He had seen desperate parents murder their own children in hopes for a cure, and lonesome stragglers slaughter innocents just for a spare meal. Somehow, even when he lost all hope for any semblance of a thriving world, Winry brought it back. She saw hope in ways he couldn't, willing to put others above herself if it meant bettering things. He admired her strength, for it was only people like her that _would_ be able to save the world.

"I'm not gonna stop you. What you're doing is amazing, don't get me wrong. Heh, maybe it's just me being selfish. You somehow suckered me into taking you out though, which is a feat in itself." He held his hand up to shield his eyes from the lowering sun. "By the way, we're almost there."

An imposing building towered before them, its sheer width stretching past anything they usually encountered. Of course, there were bigger buildings, but none were ever fully intact enough to appreciate such grandeur.

"How have I never seen this place?" Winry gawked.

"Usually this area of town's blocked off; some of the soldiers work around here so they don't want anyone snooping." Ed tested the strength of the door and found it wouldn't budge. "Gimmie a hand with this."

Winry and Ed pushed their entire weight against the hefty doors, falling forward as they creaked with movement.

"Why, may I ask, are we snooping in a place that's forbidden?" Winry asked.

"This is the safest place I could think of. You're lucky I even took you here."

"So you still haven't given up on watching over me?"

"Nope. Now c'mon, you're gonna _love_ this place!" Ed strolled ahead, allowing Winry to take in the sights of the intact mall. He had felt the same way the first time he found this place, not even knowing what a mall _was_ until he explored all the abandoned shops. It was a bit charming, as everything was left in the same condition it had been before the outbreak. It looked less like a catastrophic war-zone and more like everyone had stepped out for the day with an assured return.

This was one of the few places that could just feel _normal,_ something they all desperately craved. Though Ed had been reluctant in taking Winry here, he knew she needed the distraction. It was a small break from their horrific lives, and even if it lasted a mere night, he'd make sure it was one of her best.

"So… what do you think?"

"Woah…"

"I know, right? And you haven't even seen the best part. I think there's a few mechanic shops further down, I know you like that kind of stuff so-"

"You've gotta be _kidding_ me!" She grinned, grabbing his arm and nearly dragging him down the empty halls. Ed marveled at her awed expression, with her eyes finally lighting up from the dull undertones they'd been taken by for so long.

"Hold up, you don't even know where it is!" he chuckled, racing after her. Her long hair had fallen out of its ponytail, flowing behind her like a proud flag in the wind. Ed felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at her retreating back, and hastily tried to hide it. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had by acting like some hormonal teenager, of all things.

Winry found the mechanic shop faster than anticipated, most likely not even sparing a glance at the many shops donning the walls around them. When she had her mind set on something, Ed knew she would block out everything else in order to get it.

"Ed look! Look! Do you see all these tools?! I might actually be able to make something with all of these!" She picked up a large wrench and began swinging it around, narrowly missing Ed's forehead with it.

"Ah! What the hell, Winry?! Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

"Oops, sorry!" She gave another sharp look at the tool, narrowing her eyes so slightly that Ed would've missed it if he blinked. "You know… this could actually make a pretty good weapon. It's like a two in one deal! I can fix stuff _and_ do some pretty hefty damage, with the same wrench!"

"You're scary, you know that? A complete nutcase."

Winry tucked the wrench into her waistband and continued walking around the shop, picking up and observing everything she could get her hands on.

"Like you're one to talk, Mister _wizard."_

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that _science_ is not _magic._ Alchemy is awesome as fuck, case closed." Ed crossed his arms over his chest, glaring a hole into Winry's shoulder blades.

"Yeah," Winry rolled her eyes, "I'm sure everyone who sees your comics thinks they're ' _awesome as fuck'_ too. Gimmie a _break."_

"Tch. Are we going to spend all night in here, or are we gonna explore a bit? There's tons of cool stuff here, you can't seriously be thinking of wasting the night in _one store._ " Based on Winry's face, that's exactly what she had been thinking. Unbelievable.

"Oh. Well okay then, show me what you've got!" She left with only her wrench, which somehow seemed to suit her more than the other weapons that were encouraged. He couldn't imagine her wielding around an axe, or even worse, a _gun._ He thanked whoever was out there that he hadn't seen her shoot anyone- any _thing_ before. He knew her hands weren't meant to be tarnished with the blood of others, whether they were guilty or not.

His first kill had changed him, and even though he knew she would have to do the same one day, he was selfish in wanting to keep those beautiful blue eyes as they were: bright and kind and always willing to help. She had a doctor's blood, after all, and she couldn't afford to have that tainted by those who wanted to spill it.

"Alright then. Follow me!" He smiled, leading her with the most exuberance he could muster.

* * *

It was cold. Too cold. He had come greatly underprepared, as evident by the goosebumps rising across his skin. The cloud of warm air before him was an indicator of the freezing temperatures he was thrown into, marking his location with every breath.

Flakes of snow swirled around him like ash, clinging to his eyelashes as well as his blade. It was still silver, so much so that he could see his own reflection in it. It had yet to be coated in red.

Red. It reminded him of Riza. He had to hurry; he could almost hear her labored breaths every time he exhaled. She had never been injured this badly before, or at least, he didn't think she had. It would've been pretty easy to notice an impalement wound, he figured.

How hard was it to find a damn medical kit in a mall this large? Wasn't that supposed to be mandatory? He could swear life was always out to get him, one way or another. It was just his luck that the fucking _pharmacy_ didn't even have anything.

He walked ahead, kicking around the snow as he looked for anywhere that would even _possibly_ have what he was looking for. If that didn't work, he'd head for the helicopter; the helicopter that had created the gaping hole in the ceiling, dangling from the roof like a marionette. It was a military aircraft, which by no doubt would hold some sort of medical supply.

He had barely moved ten feet when he heard it. Clicking.

Ed crouched down and silently snuck behind a directory, hoping his scuffling hadn't been heard. The clicker wandered over his footprints, using its ears to find any semblance of life, God knows why. It's not like ripping apart his flesh would do anything for it.

He had always found the things disgusting. The Cordyceps spread across the body until it became a mutant of human and parasite, almost an entirely new creature. Its teeth were bared and its eyes were covered; remnants of clothing hung over its form that told him it used to be male. There was something horrifyingly beautiful about it, how new life could be grown on another, sprouting new colors like an abstract painting. They still made him sick, though.

The fungal growth over its face was hardened into a shield, which would make this kill much more difficult to accomplish silently. The infected always had their way of finding him, it seemed, no matter how stealthy he tried to be. Ed had always been told he was loud and clumsy, so perhaps that played a role in things. He hated it when others were right.

Creeping forward the best he could, he held up his dagger, waiting for the clicker to turn its back to him. He preferred his knife over his gun the majority of the time, it made it much easier to directly kill without attracting others. He could control it too, which couldn't be said for the alternative. A gun could be used against him, in more ways than one, and he hated having to rely on ammo. Of course, that's what he said when asked, as he would never admit to the _real_ reason he hated them so much. He couldn't submit to his weaknesses. That was his first rule.

Deeming himself close enough to the creature, he jumped behind it and sunk his dagger into the nape of its neck, retracting it just as quickly. It snarled and fell to his feet in an instant, squirming once - then twice, before falling still.

Ed didn't even bother wiping the blood from his face; he knew it'd find its way there again before long. He was indifferent to his kills by now, having lost track of how many he'd even done. They were all the same, with the uninfected being just as primal as those that weren't. It really showed just how merciless humanity was, Ed had said once.

Riza had agreed with him, if not more. Her own son had been taken by a soldier, for no reason but a broken leg.

Frowning at his dirtied blade, he wiped it on the rags that still clung to the monster, not wanting to ruin his own clothes more than they already were. Setting his sights on the helicopter, he decided not to waste any more of Riza's time. With the condition she was in, she didn't have much left.

Ed turned his head away from body behind him, away from the lingering decay that always seemed to reside in his presence. He kept walking.

* * *

The blow to his head was a surprise. Of course, it hadn't _hurt,_ it _was_ a pillow after all. But now his hair was messed up, and that was enough of a reason to hit her back.

"Get back here!" Ed shouted, grabbing a pillow of his own and chasing Winry through the bedding store. She had insisted they go in once she saw it, knowing Ed would comply. It isn't every day you get to lay down on a king sized mattress, after all.

She ducked behind one of the beds and started hoarding more pillows, motivating Ed to do the same.

"This is war, Rockbell! You'll never hit m-" Another pillow. Right to the face. Oh, he was definitely angry now.

Winry's giggles echoed throughout the building, and she seemed to abandon the fight altogether as she clutched her stomach and rolled across the floor.

"Yeah yeah, real funny-"

"You should've seen your face!" Winry wheezed, wiping tears from her eyes. Ed scowled even further and threw his remaining pillows, only to be met with air. "Looks like somebody needs to work on his aim!"

" _Or_ you could just be crazy good at this. I think it's the latter."

Winry gave a familiar self-assured smirk at Ed's comment, "I think it's both."

"Crazy gearhead," Ed mumbled, choosing to abandon his cover and explore the rest of the store. He hated to admit it, but Winry had had the upper hand on him all night, with her snide comments and clever remarks. Of course he wasn't going to stop her from enjoying herself- if it made her happy he'd let her do whatever she wanted, but that didn't mean _he_ couldn't have some fun either.

Spying a remotely clean sheet, he took out his knife and got to work. If this was their only chance to act like teenagers and embrace their lost youth, then he'd be damned if he didn't do the dumbest shit he could think of. He'd embarrass himself for the sake of being embarrassed, after all.

Winry turned around the corner, and he prepared to strike. Pressing his back up against the wall, he took slight steps until he was sure she couldn't hear him.

He counted to three in his head and jumped out at her, screaming the most ridiculous noises he could underneath his disguise.

For a moment, Winry's face was entirely blank, besides the slight rise of her eyebrows. One, two blinks, until she was on her knees cackling so loudly Ed was sure they'd be caught, even though the nearest soldier was miles away.

"What are you _doing?"_ Her eyes travelled up and down his pathetic excuse for a scary costume, which consisted of a sheet with two eye holes in it. He had thought it to be rather nifty, but apparently she had a different impression.

"That was a major failure, wasn't it," he deadpanned.

Winry only chuckled more, "Oh definitely. But… somehow it was still kind of cute."

Ed was glad he had a sheet over his head, otherwise she would've seen the crimson blush creeping across his cheeks. He pulled it off when he was certain his face was no longer red, and sharply turned in the other direction.

"Okay, I think we're done here. There's one more place I wanted to show you before they notice we're gone."

He couldn't show his feelings, not in this sort of situation. Any time he got too close to someone they ended up hurt, or dead. Hell, it was risky enough just being _friends_ with Winry. Friends were a rarity, a privilege, and Ed knew he didn't even deserve _that_ much. He knew the sun would rise soon enough, and they'd be back in the quarantine zone again. Back where they witnessed all the suffering of the world with no way to do anything about it.

Ed also knew it wouldn't last. He'd heard tell of zones where the civilians rebelled and murdered the soldiers in charge, only to become infected shortly after. It was a simple matter of time before he was thrown into the wilderness to fend off for himself, and Winry knew it too. He supposed they'd have a better chance if they were together, but he could hardly stomach the idea of anything happening to her.

She was the only thing that anchored him to his sanity.

"Is it already almost morning? Geez, time flies." Winry sighed, a look of disappointment falling across her features.

"Tell me about it, it feels like we just got here. Guess we were having too much fun to notice, huh?" Ed turned around to face her, walking backwards with his hands behind his head.

"Apparently so. You make some good company Elric, I'll have to admit."

"Happy to help, Rockbell." He mock bowed, earning a soft punch in the shoulder.

"Oh get over yourself, before I take it back."

"You already admitted it, no take backs!" Ed jumped back before she could reach him again, jogging ahead to the location he had planned.

He knew she'd love it, as she always had an appreciation for things that carried a certain level of charm.

Ed returned to her side and put his hands over her eyes, guiding her forward.

"Nearly there now, I can't have you getting any peeks."

"I swear Ed, if you're trying to scare me again-"

"No! I promise, this time it's actually for real."

Winry made an unconvinced sound and raised her arms in a surrender. "Alright, lead the way then."

Steering her ahead, Ed couldn't help but notice the flutter of her eyelashes against his skin. It was as if everything this girl did was intended to ruin him, emphasized by the rapid beating of his heart.

He crouched next to Winry and moved his hands, allowing the breathtaking display of lights and colors to fill her view. "Tada!"

"Wow," she breathed, eyes growing wide. The room was basically a mechanic's _dream_ , with complex designs and machinery that was still functioning. There was a fully operational carousel in the center of the hall, twinkling with faded bulbs and adorned with overgrown greenery. Though time had taken its toll on the ride, it only made it more beautiful.

It was still decorated for Christmas, with coruscating lights embellishing the walls and ceiling. The room was illuminated with a warm glow, cascading Winry's face in radiant light, and Ed couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her.

"Cool, right?"

"Are you kidding? This is… wow. It's stunning." Ed could already see the gears turning in her head, itching to see how the carousel worked.

"I bet you could get it working if you tried," he pointed to a small collection of buttons on a post, with roots coiling around its base. "The control board is right there."

Winry instantly began inspecting it, poking around the buttons and switches. Though she pushed them, nothing happened.

"Hmm…" she put her hand to her chin, "maybe this bolt just needs some tightening." She took out the wrench she had stashed away and fastened it around the stray bolt, cranking until she was satisfied. "That should do it!"

The carousel creaked to life as she activated the switchboard, starting slowly and picking up speed while a warped carnival song played from the speakers.

Winry shrieked in delight and jumped on one of the horses as Ed followed, grinning widely.

"Told you you could do it," he remarked, pushing the hair out of his face as they spun in circles.

"Of course I could, did you really doubt me?" She raised a brow and looked him once over. "Also, aren't you going to do something about that hair? It's getting pretty long."

"Eh, I don't mind it. I might just grow it out, then we could match," he chuckled.

Winry seemed to contemplate the idea, and deciding upon it, said "I think it suits you."

"Thanks for the permission," Ed rolled his eyes.

In a matter of seconds, the carousel began its sluggish halt, earning matching groans of disappointment from both teens.

Winry was the first to disembark the ceramic horse, not seeming too disheartened as she continued to explore the exhibit, no doubt looking for something else to fix.

Ed had learned just how passionate she was about her hobbies when he found the stash of old mechanic and medical books she had picked up over the years. Her enthusiasm for the topics was commendable, and he almost envied it. It was so easy for her to distract herself by tinkering or reading, so much so that she seemed to live in another world. A world without death or destruction, a world that consisted of only her and her visions for the future. He knew wholeheartedly that she would change things, and he eagerly awaited the day she would.

An upbeat dance song began playing from the overhead speakers, and by Winry's thumbs up, he knew she was responsible.

She danced towards him, bouncing to the beat of the song with her arms above her head. Ed shook his head only to be met with her nodding, grabbing his hands to coax him into joining her.

Winry pulled him up onto a raised platform and they laughed in unison as they moved to the music together.

"This is so dumb," Ed said, trying to keep up with her upbeat dancing as his smile betrayed his words.

"But you know you love it." Winry twirled and grabbed his hands again, a knowing look on her face. "Look up."

Following her command, Ed glanced at the ceiling, only to see a dangling piece of mistletoe hanging above them. His cheeks heated up, and before he could react, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, ending before he even had the time to comprehend it.

Dumbfounded, Ed just stared at her, noticing the red creeping up on her face as well. No, that was not going to work. He would _not_ let her have the upper hand again.

He mustered up all the courage he had, which was somehow more than he had around the infected, and grabbed the front of her shirt, roughly pulling her into him for another kiss. This one was longer, and much less tender than the first had been. It was passionate, and representative of the only love he had felt in his short life.

Ed hadn't known what it had been like to get close to someone before, but now he was experiencing every emotion that came with the burden. He was pouring his heart out to her, basking in the affection that consumed every piece of him.

God, he loved Winry Rockbell and he wanted her to know it. He wanted the whole fucked up world to know it, and suddenly nothing else mattered to him. Not the infection, not the quarantine, nothing. He had Winry, and shit, no matter how cheesy it was, he was madly in love with her. He had been for a long time, and had just started to realize it.

It was only until he heard a low rumbling that he pulled away, not wanting to give in to the curiosity until he met her eyes. A ghost of a smile was left on her face, and as she shifted her gaze to behind his head, her expression turned to terror.

They were here.

* * *

The trek to the military helicopter had been harder than he initially thought. Hunters were here, and lots of them. They wanted him; they wanted _Riza_. He sure as hell wasn't leaving until he got her the medical supplies she needed, hence his current predicament. Ed had shot those he had seen without a second thought, buying him the time he needed.

He gripped the side of the helicopter and began to climb. His fingers ripped and bled, the trails of warm liquid coursing across his hands.

Ed wouldn't stop, not until he got what he needed. Hoisting himself up, he rolled into the cockpit, mindful of the corpse beside him.

"Come on… come on…" he whispered, throwing aside spare supplies he didn't need. At last, there it was. A simple yet effective first-aid kit, lying beneath a pile of rubble. Ed opened it to check the contents, finding everything he would need for a stitch up job. He sighed from overwhelming relief.

"I'm not letting you go," he hugged it close to his chest and rocked slightly, clutching it for dear life. "I'm not letting you go."

Gunshots. He needed to move quickly. Stowing the medical kit in his backpack, he slung it over his shoulder and slid behind the aircraft, waiting to hear movement.

Maybe if he was lucky the infected would take them down before he could; maybe they'd tear one another apart.

He was never that lucky though. Never.

Ed prepared his bow and checked his arrows. There was enough to take down what he heard, but not enough to take risks. He knew he couldn't stay in one spot for long, so he made his way to Riza.

He knew he should've been concerned with how easy it was for him to kill. He hadn't been like that before, not even close. He had locked himself away the first time he took a human life, overwhelmed by guilt. Ed had always believed you could settle things with mercy, that he was _stronger_ for his pacifism.

He had been naive though, and naivety got you killed. It was kill or be killed, and once he realized that, he hadn't gone back to his old ways. He couldn't afford to care about his own moral compass; not anymore.

With every man that crossed his path, he shot another arrow. Ed hadn't missed yet, bodies lying on the floor in succession, and he steadily kept going forward, back to where he left Riza.

"We know you're hiding her here!" One of the savages called, taunting him like a child. "Why don't you come out now and we'll let you off easy? All we need is the woman!"

"Assholes," Ed grumbled under his breath, sneaking behind another to stab him through the chest.

He was almost there now, and he could just make out another hunter struggling to open the gate that separated him from Riza.

It seemed this was where the group had settled, with more hunters than he had earlier anticipated. He was lucky Riza had taught him how to craft a nail bomb; otherwise, he'd be screwed.

With his knowledge of the area, he knew the infected were crawling all over the place. A simple bomb would be enough to put them against each other, and all he'd have left to do is watch the show.

"Come and get it, you freaks." He threw and detonated the bomb, quickly hiding again. Soon enough, alongside a few screams, loud clicking rung in his ears. Good, let them all die.

It took quicker than he thought for them to wipe each other out, and with a few remaining arrows, they were all gone.

"I'm coming Riza, I'm coming." He jumped from his hiding spot and fumbled with the lock to the gate, rising it as soon as it was unfastened. Being careful to prevent another loud noise, he lowered it behind him and let it fall softly.

Riza lay before him, luckily not bleeding as heavily as before. Ed checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he find one. She was still alive.

He pulled the needle and thread out of the medical kit, trying to cease the shaking of his hands.

"Don't worry, I've done this before. I'm kind of an expert...ish," he added, trying not to remember his last time he stitched a wound.

He took a deep breath, waited for his hands to stop trembling, and got to work.

Riza would be fine, he tried to assure himself. He couldn't lose someone else, not again.

* * *

"Come on!" Ed grasped Winry's wrist and pulled, sprinting as far away from the infected as he could. She soon met his pace, following alongside him as the hoard of infected ran behind.

They had no weapons, nothing besides his knife and her wrench. To say this was bad would be an understatement.

"This way!" Winry shouted, spotting a shortcut between the shops. All they would have to do is get outside, get outside and they'd be safe.

Ed shoved crates and closed doors behind him as he went, hopefully buying them some time. Winry was ahead of him now, already climbing towards a high window. She was smart, the infected wouldn't be able to pursue them through an exit so high.

"Hurry!" She yelled, already at the top of the stack of crates she had climbed. Winry held her hand out for him, a signal that she wouldn't leave until he was right at her side.

The cries and shrieks behind them grew louder, resounding off the walls. There couldn't have been more than three now, but they were hot on their tail.

Almost there, almost there. He could see the sun rising on the horizon, shining a distant ray of light across his face.

He was so close, _so close,_ until he slipped. Just a misplaced footing, but the entire stack came down with him, bringing Winry along with it too.

"No!" he cried in frustration, taking out his knife and turning to face the clicker behind him. It jumped on top of him and threw him to the floor, snarling and clawing at his flesh. He pushed his arm against it to keep it from his face, gnashing its teeth like a rabid dog.

"Winry!" he yelled, unable to get himself free or do anything besides struggle against it. Her wrench met its skull, spraying blood across his face. She hit it again, and again, until chunks of brain matter were scattered across his clothes and its body fell limp.

As Ed stood, the second one was already lunging towards Winry, bending in just as it had with him. He didn't think, he only moved. Ed flung himself onto its back and stabbed furiously, resulting in nothing but more blood. He gritted his teeth and decided on a quicker method, flinching at Winry's cries beneath him.

Putting his dagger against the runner's neck, he sliced, dragging a jagged line until it collapsed to the ground.

"I think we're clear," he gasped, unable to hear anything but his own ragged breathing.

"Ed." Her voice was quiet, calm. "Ed. Your arm." He looked to the blood dripping down his right forearm, flowing out of one constant area. It was his own.

He sucked in a breath. _No._

Ed swiped away the red, and he saw it. Teeth marks. He was bitten.

"No… no, no, no," his voice cracked, and he looked up to Winry. _This couldn't be happening._

She held up her own hand, her beautiful hand, and upon it was another bite, a steady line of blood trickling down her thumb. The hands that weren't meant for anything but healing things were soiled with vile blood and the assured sign of death.

They already knew they were dead.

There was no healing a bite, and once you got one, the infection immediately began to consume your body, your _mind._

Winry was silent, with nothing but a neutral expression on her face. He didn't know how she kept herself so steady. _They had been so close._

 _She would die, and it was his fault._

All Ed saw was red; he needed to break something.

Grabbing a nearby plank of wood, he flung it down to smash a nearby pot, satisfied with the loud crash. He kept at it, breaking everything in the room until there was nothing left but him and Winry.

He thought about his breathing, and only his breathing. _In, out, in, out. Not too fast, but not too slow, either. Not stopped, but breathing. Alive. For now._

His legs buckled beneath him and he collapsed next to Winry, hitting his head against the wood behind him.

"You done?" Her voice still held a semblance of their playful jibes; though more tame, more controlled. How was she able to stay so strong? How did she do this without falling apart?

"What do we do?" he asked, more to himself than her.

"We fight." Winry's message was clear, her eyes showing a maturity and determination he had only seen few times. The times when she talked of a cure.

Ed nodded. There was no point in doing anything now, besides suicide, at least. He was already opposed to that option, and he knew Winry was too. He didn't want to be responsible for any more death, even if it was his own. He wouldn't be able to bear the thought of seeing Winry become her own murderer, either.

She set her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was early morning by now, and neither of them had slept in well over a day. He stroked her hair, and let himself fall into sleep's embrace.

* * *

Things were different when he woke. Vastly different.

Winry was sweating, and Ed already knew she had a fever. What was strange was the fact that he felt _fine._ No fever. No symptoms. Nothing.

"Winry?" he shook her shoulder lightly until she opened her eyes, and for a moment, she looked as though she was comfortable at home, and had forgotten completely about what had just occurred.

"Ed? You're…" she wearily eyed his condition, and her face showed a deep emotion that Ed couldn't seem to register. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I guess it hasn't kicked in yet."

"No… you're supposed to have symptoms by now… _everyone_ has symptoms within a few hours."

"Maybe it's just-"

"You're immune." She said it with such certainty that Ed didn't doubt her words for a second. That didn't mean he _wanted_ to believe them, though.

"What?"

"You're…" a twitch. "You're the cure." Another twitch.

And suddenly everything was so much worse.

He had come into the world with a fragile mind, a sense of acceptance towards his inevitable death. He hadn't feared it, per say. No, he was much more afraid of being left alone. Of losing everyone, and everything.

"But _that's not fair,"_ he said, tugging at his hair. "Why- why is it me? _It was your dream!"_

"Ed-"

He didn't brush aside the tears that started to fall, because he _could not_ accept this. She didn't brush aside hers, either.

"You can't leave, you can't. I _need you_ Winry. The _world_ needs you," his voice shook with every word, turning fragile like broken glass.

There was a gun, not five feet away from him. He didn't know who it belonged to, for all he knew it was Winry's. It was loaded.

The prospect of dying together had been much more believable, more poetic, than this had been. They'd have departed the world in the other's embrace, with the peace of mind knowing that there would be no more damage, no more pain.

But now, he'd be stranded. Stranded with no guidance, no love, no hope. If one deserved to live, it was Winry, the one who actually _had_ dreams for the future, and an optimistic mindset to follow suit.

"Ed, listen to me." She grabbed his hand, coaxing her thumb across it. "It doesn't only have to be me. Do it _for me_ , make a cure, and finish what I started."

It was ironic that what she had been looking for had been right in front of her the entire time. If only he had gotten bitten earlier, perhaps the world would've been better by now.

"I can't, Winry you know that-"

"Then _try."_ Her breaths were labored, heavy. "Please."

He sat in front of her, and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks. She was right. Even if he would suffer being without her, at least he'd be spreading her unconditional knack for healing those around her. For bringing life to those weakened by hardship. He knew what he had to do.

She eyed the gun, and pushed it into his hands, nodding. He understood the cue instantly. She didn't want to become one of those things, and she didn't want him to see it.

He wrapped his arms around her and let their lips meet once more. One last time. She returned the kiss with her gentle embrace, capturing him in every last ounce of love she could give. Another twitch, and he knew. She didn't have much time left.

"I love you, Winry Rockbell. I won't ever stop loving you."

"I love you too, Edward Elric." She smiled, wiping his face as well. "I know you can change things, whether you believe it or not. You have the spirit. Keep fighting."

Ed tightened his fingers around the cool steel of the gun, turning off the safety. It was heavy in his hands, the weight of it pulling him down. The blood coursing through his veins grew cold, and his breaths quickened as he tried desperately to keep himself from hyperventilating. He couldn't do this. He wasn't ready.

He stared into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, the eyes of hope. Those eyes were imprinted into every part of his being, serving as a reminder for what he could do. For who he could save.

God, he loved Winry Rockbell. He loved her spark, and he loved her strength. He would never forget her. He would never let her become forsaken.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled the trigger.

He would always remember the sound it made. The reverberance through his arms and the feel of taking a life. A life like hers.

Ed put the gun to his own temple.

No, _no._

 _Strength. Remember her strength._

He dropped the gun and tried to stop his desperate sobs, the last ones he would have for a very long time.

He would fight. He would fight for her.

* * *

He had done it. Riza's wound was closed, albeit sloppily. She had woken once, not quite lucid enough to make out what was happening. She was alive though, which was all that mattered.

Ed stared at the white mass swirling in front of them, and the makeshift sled he had strapped Riza to. There was no better time than now, and escaping this hell was his priority.

"I've gotten pretty good at this doctor stuff, haven't I? You'd be proud," he said, giving a soft smile. He climbed atop their horse and pulled on the reins. He'd keep moving forward, whether it was for someone like Winry, or someone like Riza.

It's why he kept going, after all. He devoted himself to creating a cure, and by all means, he would do it.

He would fight. He would fight for them.


End file.
